fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine the Elf
Spoiler Level: Neverseen by SophitzFoster I wrote this for Day 15 of Keeptober (You as an Elf). So... here's an odd, prissier version of me with Biana and Linh thrown in. A few factual notes: # The reappearing tactic for Vanishers used here is not the one used in the books; in the books, it's wiggling your shoulders, but I forgot that when I wrote this. # The timing isn't correct here because I would have manifested before Biana considering her age now, my age now, and that she manifested at 13. # This is meant to take place at a Black Swan hideout. Catherine the Elf (523 words) “Ah!” I stared down at myself. Or, rather, the lack of myself. “I disappeared!” “Vanishers do that sometimes,” Biana deadpanned, disappearing again. “Oh, never!” Linh gasped, putting a hand to her chest. “A Vanisher? Disappear? Scandalous!” The three of us laughed, and I grinned sheepishly. “Well, yes. But y’all know I just manifested.” I paused. “So… how do I appear again?” Biana reappeared to my left and rolled her eyes. “You stop letting the light pass through you. Duh.” “Duh,” Linh echoed, sitting in a corner of the spacious room. “Just do it, Catherine.” I gave Linh an unamused look, before realizing she couldn’t see me. “Yep, just do it. Super simple.” I sighed, imagining light flying out of me. Annnd still didn’t reappear. “Why am I here again?” Linh asked. “It’s not like I know how you do your Wraith Routine.” “Ah, but you can help!” Biana flounced over and patted Linh’s head. “Try to splash Catherine. You can practice your aim and motivate her to reappear.” “Biana!” I scowled at her, forgetting again that she couldn’t see me. She shrugged with a smirk. “Stop giving away your position.” Linh mimicked Biana’s shrug and flicked her finger in my direction. Water flew out of a glass on the other side of the room, hitting my face. Making an indignant noise, I stalked over to a different corner of the room, near a training dummy. Biana rolled her eyes at my not-so-stealthiness. “Reappear already!” She raised an eyebrow. “If you can.” I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. Three seconds into my attempt, a stream of cold water hit my face. I tried not to make any noise, irritably wiping my face with my light blue sleeve, but I must’ve made some because Biana rolled her eyes at me yet again. I was doing my best. I tiptoed over to the opposite wall and sat down, hoping that it would make more a more difficult target. You would think being under five feet tall would do that, but apparently not. Biana tapped her foot impatiently. “Linh, if she doesn’t appear soon, please dump my water glass on her head.” Time to work quickly. I imagined light flowing through me and turning me invisible, then passing out and allowing me to be visible again. I flickered. “Ha!” I tossed my hair. “No more water dumping!” “Incorrect.” Biana brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “You have to fully reappear.” I started to object, but Biana held up a hand. “Did you or did you not ask me to help you with your Vanishing?” I refused to answer. Biana shrugged. “Like it or not, I’m in charge. Reappear in ten seconds or you’re soaked.” Linh giggled. I repeated my visualization, this time with more light. It didn’t work. Biana held up a hand, indicating I had five seconds left. I took a deep breath and tried again. Just as I reappeared, cold water soaked through my hair and tunic. I shrieked. Biana and Linh laughed. And I had no choice but to join them. It had, after all, been a successful lesson. Category:Fanfiction